


Best friends

by chickennuggetss



Category: Black Panther - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: bucky barnes tending to goats, bucky n shuri have the best friendship u can't change my mind, dedicated 2 brexit clowns as usual, the children of wakanda all adore bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickennuggetss/pseuds/chickennuggetss
Summary: Bucky Barnes made the choice to remain in Wakanda despite the end of his treatment. An unlikely bond forms between Shuri and Bucky as a result. Bucky doesn't recall ever having a female best friend before; not since Rebecca Barnes anyway...





	Best friends

After coming out from his cryogenic state, Bucky Barnes found his life to be more peaceful. Life in Wakanda was definitely more peaceful than life had been in New York; even before the events of World War 2 and HYDRA. He finally could be a free-man and worry about nothing but himself and his goats.

Bucky felt he owed a lot to Shuri, Princess of Wakanda. She was an incredibly intelligent seventeen-year-old and she had single-handedly ensured that the trigger words HYDRA had implanted into Bucky’s previously broken mind had been erased. It definitely had not been easy but the work had proved to be worth it in the end.

It had also been Shuri to design Bucky’s new arm after his previous one had been blasted off by Tony Stark. Had it been up to him, Bucky wouldn’t have had a new arm at all but Shuri had persuaded him to do otherwise. “Think of it this way, Sergeant Barnes. This is a brand new arm which has known no violence” she had advised before the brunette ex-assassin had conceded.

Despite his unwillingness to admit so, Bucky had actually been sad when Shuri didn’t feel it was necessary to continue the treatment. Albeit being difficult, Bucky had grown to enjoy the hours he got to spend in a laboratory full of technology that was largely unheard of back in the ‘40s. Under Shuri’s watchful eye, Bucky had learnt to use the Wakandan technology and there had definitely been an improvement.

On one sunny Tuesday evening, Bucky had finished tending to his goats and he decided to take a leisurely stroll around the hidden African country. He came across several children, all of whom begged for the friendly man to engage in several games of ‘Tag you’re it’. He did so of course; he wasn’t going to disappoint the young Wakandians who had taken to him like ducks to water. After thirty minutes of nothing but running around, Bucky was quick to excuse himself. He thanked the young girl who threaded a flower behind his ear before he set off in search of Shuri.

What felt like hours later and Bucky had found Shuri in her lab, fiddling around with technology with a grin on her face. "How can I help, Bucky?" Shuri's voice was soft, aware of the visitor in her lab but unable to draw her eyes away from her invention. Bucky had never felt so nervous before; the pair were friends and Shuri had said countless times that she would be more than happy to talk about her technology inventions as often as Bucky wanted.

"I- uh, I was just wondering if you can tell me about your plans for flying cars? I remember Howard Stark said he would be the first to invent flying cars only he never did. You mentioned it last month and I got curious" Bucky rambled, extending his fingers to try and calm his nerves. He was about to tell Shuri he could come back another time but before he could even think to open his mouth, he was being dragged towards an empty work-station where a stack of papers had been spread out with neon yellow ink, pencilled drawings and tiny coffee splatters decorating each sheet.

"So the shell of the car would be made from vibranium, obviously, but I just need to figure out an energy source to lift up the car. I was thinking about getting into contact with Doctor Banner or maybe Ms Potts and see what either one of the two suggests-" Shuri rambled on, taking breaks to explain her thought process as Bucky carefully read over each page. As much as he enjoyed the peace of his hut or the lake he visited each morning, Bucky adored learning more and more about the technology.

"Thank you for all the help you've given me over the months I've been here. Also, thank you for letting me ask questions about all the technology and not getting fed up of me like some people probably would've" Bucky was quick to thank the teenage genius before he decided to go back to his hut and call it a night; not without his stack of papers, however.

"It's no problem. What are best friends for?" Shuri waved the man off before she continued with her inventions until the early hours of the morning.

Bucky could faintly remember all the choices he had made over the years and some of them he regretted whilst others not so much.

The choice to stay in Wakanda had been the **_best_** one he had ever made. The country had been the first place he felt like he was welcomed.

He was **home**.


End file.
